


So sorry I'm late...

by my_thestral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/pseuds/my_thestral
Summary: It was their one special night but putting together the perfect present took a little longer than expected...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 40
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ron/Draco Fest - Better Together





	So sorry I'm late...

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, as it might quickly become evident (possibly, at first sight) I have no mileage in drawing whatsoever. *miserable squee* But since I love this fest and my other, proper project was not done in time due to some sorrowful and entirely unforseen circumstances, it only took a moment of insanity to jump into this fest with this, er, so-called piece-of-art. I hope it's not an offence to anyone of you, proper art-connoisseurs out there. All my deepest thanks got to the mod for holding this fest and being patient with me.


End file.
